Typical Victims
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: David tells the story of how he chooses to taunt his victims and prolong their fear for his own amusement.


Author's Note: This idea came to me when I was writing one of my other stories. It seems to me that if given the choice David would like to play mind games with his victims just for the sake of scaring them before he devours them. This story is in David's POV and the character remains nameless because that is how David sees him.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or the children's song "Oh, Where Is My Little Dog" that is parodied in here.

* * *

I'm not evil. I don't know why everyone I know, or barely know, or don't know at all believes that I am. I'm not evil, I'm just a predator. Why do they judge me, I don't judge any of them.

I don't know, all I do know is that I'm famished. I mean it when I said I don't judge humans, I find them all equally appetizing. But who to pick tonight? So many choices, let's have a look at the menu, shall we?

Do I want my meal to be young or old, male or female, drunk or sober, big or small? So many choices.

The boys and I look at all the choices, each finding something. There's no need for us to fight, there's plenty for everyone.

The others take off to capture what has captured their stomachs. My eyes dart around, trying to make a decision. I have to choose carefully. Something tasty, yet filling, with plenty of nutritional value.

Yes, I've made my decision. That young man, full of energy, soon to be full of fear.

He strays away from the crowd for only "a few minutes." Good, no one else around. It wouldn't be very nice if I didn't give him my undivided attention.

I could be quiet when approaching him, but that would be so mean. I should at least let him know the game has started. It would be cheating if I just attacked without allowing a head start.

He hears me coming. I see him slowing the pace and shakes it off as nothing. I become closer, the wind on my side. Now he knows it's something. He cautiously turns his head to see me coming right for him. I wave and smile just to be courteous.

He screams and takes off running. Yeah, now the real fun begins.

That human sure is fast, but I'm faster. I'm now hovering directly above him. He screams again, a sound I find most soothing. He then does something unexpected, makes a sudden turn and disappears from my view. I can still hear him pant, I know he's hiding.

Heh, he thinks he can hide from me. How stupid mortals can be. They think just because they hide in a dark, narrow spot I won't be able to find them.

My eyes are more developed for the darkness than a pathetic human eyeball can ever hope to be. I can hear his heart racing and increased breathing. I can smell his sweat pouring. More importantly, I can feel his presence nearby.

Oh, how that sound taunts me. Thump, thump, thump of the heart. That organ pumping so fast to send that sweet juice through his veins. Mmm, I can almost taste it. My mouth is watering as I think of that delicious liquid beneath the skin. My teeth sharpen to carry out their duty of carving for the feast.

Come on, make a silly human mistake. I'll be quiet for a few seconds and then he'll come out of hiding making himself exposed. Silly humans.

No, on second thought, don't do that. That takes all the fun out of hunting. The chase it what makes it hunting, otherwise it would just be like purchasing something from the supermarket.

My feet touch the ground as I continue my search.

Try and be silent as I inspect the earth, using my sensitive nostrils to pick up that human scent. Yes, I can smell the blood now. That smell luring me over to whatever useless fort he made for himself.

I listen for shrill breathing and gasps as he feels me closing in. I feel the moisture from his tears knowing that tonight will be his last.

My eyes pick up a slight movement over to the left. Yes, I've spotted him.

I walk in that direction, but I won't attack just yet. I walk around, circling him, but not letting him know that I know where he stands. I hear the snot in his nose gurgle as he tries to breathe, his sinuses clogged because of previous weeping.

Now the fun begins.

"Where could he have gone?" I ask myself aloud in a playful tone.

I hear a gasp and my smile grows. He kicks himself for letting his base be known. But wait, I don't respond right away. Maybe I didn't hear. Or maybe I'm just toying around. No, a blood-thirsty creature, such as myself, wouldn't play games, he'd go right after his prey, right?

"Maybe he hid behind this tree?" I say loud enough to hear.

He exhales slowly. Maybe it's because he's happy that I didn't find the location right away and he thinks while I'm distracted he can make a break for it. Or maybe it's because he's upset because winning this fight is impossible. Either way, I'm enjoying this.

He should consider himself lucky, I'm in a good mood. When someone pisses me off I go straight for them and tear them up in the most brutal way I can think of. I don't even know this guy, I just know I'm hungry and he was on the way. Maybe he's not so lucky after all.

"No, he's not behind the tree," I chuckle. "Maybe he's hiding in between these rocks."

I can feel the pulse increasing. Yes, get scared. Just the way I like it. The more terrified they are the more the blood rushes and the better it tastes. Not to mention all the more fun it is to feel them tremble, it gives me this tickling feeling inside.

I turn from my current spot and stroll over to where he are hiding. I stop right in front of the human and sniff around like I'm onto him.

This is the point where their fear increases madly. I love the smell of fear, the very aroma lifting from their pores into my nose. I inhale that fear, making me laugh with joy. I want more, I need more. I'm addicted to human fear.

The tears are rolling about now.

I get control of myself and walk on by as if I didn't notice where he stood.

"You're very good at this game," I say with a laugh. "You're a very good hider, or maybe I'm just a terrible seeker." I walk away and say, "I should just give up."

The fear subsides. I do not like that. But as any experienced rollercoaster rider knows, you have to go up the hill before you go screaming down the drop. Looks like it's time for round two of climbing that hill.

I turn around and say, "But when I was a kid I was told that giving up is never the right answer."

Here I go creeping around the hiding spot. I begin to sing in a creepy voice, like something out of a horror movie. "Oh where, oh where has the little mortal gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?"

At this point I can't contain my delight anymore, my smile is huge.

I can feel his thoughts. Is he going to attack? Is he not? Does he know I'm here? Is he just playing around? Oh please, please just end it now.

My stomach growls and I figure I should stop this little game. I sneak up behind the human and grasp his shoulder and shout in a deep voice, "Boo!"

He screams and falls backwards in the sand. As I close in on him, grinning, he inches away trying to form words.

"Sorry, can't hear you," I tease.

He jumps up and tries to run. I beat him to the very spot he was running. So, as every human does, he turns to run the other way. I laugh and follow him, pinning him against a tall boulder.

"Why did you think you could outrun me?" I laugh.

"Please, let me go," he begs.

"But we were having so much fun," I mockingly whine followed with an evil laugh.

"Please, I beg you, don't kill me," he cries.

"You're not enjoying our little game?"

"Game?" he cries.

He looks around for a way out. He then kicks me in the shin, I let him slip and he starts running. I smile, I find this amusing.

I fly over to him and throw him just at the edge of the cliff. He screams as he scurries away only to find me in his face. He backs up, desperately thinking for an escape.

He is now cornered against the tree that I jokingly checked just a few minutes ago.

"Nice try," I say with a laugh.

"Please don't kill me."

I bare my fangs, wanting him, to see what is coming. I want to hear that piercing scream when my fangs pierce his skin. I live for those screams. Those cries of helplessness.

"Just let me go," he cries.

"You put up a good fight, mortal," I say reaching for him. "But now it's over."

"Please, I have a family and friends," he pleads. "They need me."

I stop and pretend to think over what he said.

"Yes, it wouldn't be fair to them," I say. I then grin and add, "But it wouldn't be fair for you to just let me starve, now would it?"

A tear falls as he tries to compromise as mortals often do. "You're hungry, fine, take a sip or two. Just don't kill me."

He presents me his wrist, pulling off the gold bracelet, and repeats his offer, still begging me to spare his life.

"Why not," I finally say. "We do both win. You'll live, I'll live, I've had a good time chasing you down and scaring you nearly to death."

I see the worry in his face easing.

I then shake my head. "Nah!"

I lift him up by the front of his neck and he cries again.

"You have no idea what I'm about to do," I cackle. He makes it clear that he doesn't want to know. I take my time stroking the side of his neck with my fingernails looking for a soft spot to dig in. It would be horrible of me to keep him in suspense, so against his wishes I remind him of my intentions while laughing.

"Just do it," he whispers in a sob.

I smile at the fear in his eyes.

"Tell you what," I say. "I kind of like you, so here's what I'll do."

He listens closely to what I say. Will I spare him after all?

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

He's not too pleased with the outcome, but the situation sounds a little better.

He closes his eyes, not wanting to see it come.

I lower my head to his neck and whisper, "You know, I'm one good liar."

His eyes spring open as my teeth rip at his skin. His lungs give a powerful scream, a sound I bask in. His fingers claw deep in my arms, while trying to pry me off. If only he knew how futile it would be to fight.

I wipe the blood from my face and deal with his remains.

"Don't worry human, you'll get a nice burial at sea," I mock. "At least now you can feel that your life had meaning."

I find a large stone sitting nearby and place it inside his ugly, orange jacket. I then throw his lifeless body over the edge and watch until he is completely submerged.

I still feel that he finds me to be an evil being. I don't understand why, I'm not a bad guy.

I fly up to where I was supposed to meet back with the other boys. They were all standing there and, obviously by the stains on their clothes, found themselves something to eat.

"We've been waiting forever," the stupid one said.

"What were you doing playing hide-and-seek?" the shrimp asked.

"Yeah, weren't you ever taught not to play with your food?" Mr. Personality added in a calm voice.

I don't know why I always have to insult them, I don't hate them. In fact they're the three most loyal guys I know and would prefer no one else on my team.

"I like to enjoy my food," I say.

They exchange glances and smile, but don't dare say a word. Were I not in such a good mood, I may have done something.

"Let's roll, boys," I order and we ride out of here.


End file.
